The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure, and more particularly to a lock device for preventing a package tray from being opened by an accupant of a passenger compartment.
In a vehicle in which a luggage compartment separate from a passenger compartment is not provided, such as a so-called two box car, a space defined behind rear seats is employed as a luggage compartment. In most of such vehicles, a package tray, which can be opened, is provided in a luggage compartment to conceal luggage located in the luggage compartment from the outside.
These vehicles are equipped with a hatch back door which can be opened. When a passenger loads or unloads luggage from the luggage compartment, a hatch back door is upwardly opened to permit loading or unloading of luggage. To easily load or unload luggage from the luggage compartment, a package tray is designed to have a rear end which is connected with a hatch back door by a rubber belt etc., and to tilt around its front axis when the hatch back door is opened. This tilt enables the luggage compartment through which luggage is loaded or unloaded to be opened.
Further, to enable the loading or unloading of luggage from the passenger compartment, some of the above-described vehicles have package trays which can tilt around their rear shafts.
In all the above-described vehicles, the luggage compartment communicates with the passenger compartment even when the hatch back door is closed and locked. Hence, luggage loaded in a luggage compartment can be stolen when a front or rear door is opened.